Он не со всеми договорился
by NikolettaNika
Summary: Профессору ЗОТИ нравится молодая преподавательница магических рун, но он никак не может понять её намеки, а поэтому пробует договариваться…
1. Часть первая и возможно, не последняя

Для полноты картины, обрисуем нынешнюю ситуацию в мире волшебников:

_Хогвартс выстоял, а волшебники на стороне Мальчика-Который-Выжил победили! Не обошлось, разумеется, без потерь… Школа потеряла Колина Криви и его брата, Фреда Уизли, Винсента Крэбба, Лаванду Браун и многих других…_

_Но скажите, какая война обходится без смертей? Разве что только та, которая описывается в магловских сказках для детей. Впрочем, и в этой кровопролитной битве за Хогвартс случилось настоящее чудо! Ведь из-за грани жизни и смерти вернулся не только знаменитый Гарри Поттер, но и не менее известный Альбус Персиваль Вулфрик Брайан Дамблдор (длинное имечко?). История, правда, умалчивает о том, как великий волшебник сумел выжить, но она с уверенностью заявляет, что многие (если не все) Пожиратели Смерти этому факту не обрадовались. В их число входил и Северус Снейп, коривший всё это время себя за убийство старого волшебника, а этот старикашка, оказывается, жив-живёхонек! К слову говоря, сам профессор тоже был в числе счастливчиков, которые сумели сохранить собственную жизнь. Он, как прирождённый зельевар и просто умный (изворотливый и хитрый слизеринец) мужчина, не стал уповать на милость судьбы в лице Волдеморта и, на всякий случай, приготовил противоядие от укуса ядовитых змей, таких как Нагайна._

_Правда, сам профессор потерял слишком много крови, когда передавал ценные воспоминания Гарри Поттеру, что заставило его потерять сознание на некоторое время. Затем отличился мозг Золотого Трио, Гермиона Грейнджер, сразу после гибели Волдеморта и появления Альбуса Дамблдора, не медля ни минуты, сорвалась с места, помчавшись к Визжащей Хижине. Влетев в плохо освещенную комнату, первое что увидела девушка был Северус Снейп, лежащий в луже собственной багровой крови. Мужчина ослабевшими пальцами пытался вынуть пробку из маленького стеклянного флакона, но сил у него было слишком мало и подрагивающие пальцы лишь скользили по гладкой поверхности. Увидев бывшего профессора, мисс Грейнджер издала нечто нечленораздельное, но явно радостное, и бросилась помогать двойному шпиону. Ведь не зря ее называли лучшей за несколько последних лет ученицей Хогвартса! Гриффиндорка помогла Снейпу выпить противоядие, а затем, с огромным трудом найдя в своей безразмерной бисерной сумочке кровоостанавливающее и кроветворное зелья, по максимуму восстановила кровь экс-Пожирателю Смерти. Не напрасно мисс Грейнджер носила их с собой, как чувствовала, не пригодятся ей или мальчикам — помогут кому-то другому!_

_Позже, к месту, где чуть не скончался один из самых выдающихся волшебников и зельеваров магического мира, подоспели целители вместе с опомнившимся Гарри Поттером. И всё завертелось, закрутилось: Альбус Дамблдор вернулся на пост директора Хогвартса, Северус Снейп был оправдан по всем статьям, награжден и восстановлен в должности профессора Зельеварения, равно как и на посту декана Слизерина, а Гермиона Грейнджер стала новым преподавателем по Древним Рунам._

И вот прошло целых три года с той, действительно ужасной, войны. Хогвартс был, практически заново, отстроен. Многое в замке изменилось, но одно оставалось неизменным — пост преподавателя ЗОТИ каждый год занимал новый преподаватель. В этом году, четвертом для мисс Грейнджер, в виде профессора прибыл новый учитель Защиты от Тёмных Искусств. Зеленоглазый блондин с мягкой улыбкой и невероятно проницательным, добрым, внимательным, в самом деле понимающим, взглядом, который с первой минуты своего появления вызвал недюжинный ажиотаж среди женской половины Хогвартса и удостоился легкой зависти мужской. Молодые юнцы же пытались во всем подражать новому профессору, что у них выходило довольно смешно. Так как у этого мужчины была врождённая аристократичная притягательность и грация, все его поступки выглядели словно элегантные подвиги рыцаря.

Как ни странно, но в толпе воздыхателей не нашлось таких людей как: Северус Снейп — что предсказуемо; Минерва МакГонагалл, любившей дисциплину, царящую в классе (а когда там появлялись некоторые личности, даже речи о порядке, а тем более обучении не шло!); Альбус Дамблдор, отнёсшегося к новому коллеге, как и ко всем остальным доброжелательно, но не более и Гермиона Грейнджер — чьи мысли, уже как полтора года, были заняты одним единственным.

Пожалуй, именно нейтральное поведение молодой коллеги сыграло основную роль во внезапно вспыхнувших чувствах Брайана Ловкуста. Мужчина был откровенно сражён тем, что молодая умная ведьмочка не обращает на него внимания. Его мужская гордость страдала от подобного отрицания, отчего частенько сам профессор ЗОТИ был инициатором нередких бесед с Гермионой. Хотя в обычных случаях новый преподаватель старался избегать встречи с юными магичками, особенно которые являлись его ученицами — потом проблем не оберешься.

_В Альпийской деревушке соседям не до сна,_

_Кузнец влюбился в Эльзу, а любит ли она?_

_Ужасно он грустит, майн Готт, лошадок больше не кует,_

_И Гёте в руки не берет и пиво не пьёт…_

_oOo_

Мисс Грейнджер спокойно шла по коридору, обдумывая план лекций на завтра. Она мысленно рисовала схемы занятий и пыталась угадать, какие же подлянки на этот раз подкинут ей дорогие ученики. Не все разумеется, а только обожаемые слизеринские змеёныши, которые ни во что не ставили авторитет молодой преподавательницы. Даже несмотря на ее прошлое — героиня магической войны, мозг Золотого Трио и лучшая ученица Хогвартса за последние несколько лет…

— Профессор Грейнджер! — раздался откуда-то сзади приятный мужской голос, вырывая Гермиону из размышлений. — Профессор Грейнджер, мы могли бы с вами поговорить?

— Профессор Ловкуст, — натянув на лицо доброжелательную улыбку, поприветствовала коллегу Гермиона и остановилась, дожидаясь, когда запыхавшийся мужчина догонит ее. — Вы что-то хотели? — вежливо приподняв брови, спросила шатенка, удивленно смотря на растрепанного Брайана. Всегда зачёсанные, не слишком длинные, светлые волосы были смешно взъерошены, вызывая теперь уже искреннюю улыбку девушки. Ведь ей вспомнился ее лучший друг, почти брат, Гарри Поттер, чьи буйные черные вихры нельзя было не вспомнить без ностальгической усмешки. Хорошая ассоциация, ничего не скажешь. Глаза нового преподавателя ЗОТИ странно блестели и Грейнджер могла бы сказать, что этот блеск был решительным.

— Да, хотел, — согласился мужчина и, понизив голос до шепота, добавил: — Давай отойдем, Гермиона? — взглянув на прогуливающихся неподалёку студентов.

— Хорошо, Брайан, — кивнула кареглазая шатенка и направилась за коллегой в ближайший открытый кабинет.

Эти два профессора не были хорошими друзьями, нет, но были вполне неплохими приятелями. Они часто беседовали на разные темы, и лишь в начале этого месяца, в октябре, перешли с официальных «Мисс Грейнджер» и «Мистер Ловкуст» на неофициальное «Гермиона» и «Брайан», а также с «вы» на «ты». И разумеется, так они обращались друг к другу лишь тогда, когда рядом не было учащихся. Мужчина был слегка недоволен такой медлительностью процесса вхождения в доверие к молодой коллеге, а Мионе было всё равно. Куда ей спешить, но самое главное — зачем?

— Я… — начал Брайан, встретившись с недоуменным взглядом девушки, и тут же запнулся. — Ну, то есть… кхм-кхм… мы с тобой неплохо проводим время вместе и… — осторожно подбирая слова, продолжал маг, а брови Грейнджер поползли вверх, все выше и выше. Девушка решительно не понимала, к чему ведет ее собеседник. — В общем, думаю, неплохо бы было сходить вместе на выходных в Хогсмид.

— Хм… ты зовешь меня на свидание? — неуверенно уточнила Гермиона, очень надеясь, что просто неправильно истолковала слова нового профессора ЗОТИ и звал он ее отнюдь не на свидание, а так, на дружескую встречу.

— Да, а также предлагаю начать встречаться, — сногсшибательно улыбнулся блондин, руша все надежды девушки.

Тем же временем, пока Грейнджер пыталась осмыслить все происходящее и найти правильные слова для отказа, зеленоглазый красавец начал склоняться к девушке с явным намерением. Намерением поцеловать и убедить в принятии «верного», по его же мнению, решения.

— Нет! — прежде, чем мозг смог понять происходящие события, шатенка шарахнулась назад, отрицательно качая головой. Более того, она даже в защитном жесте выставила руки вперед.

Хорошо хоть палочку не наставила! — мысленно отметил блондин и прищурившись вопросил:

— Почему?

Он реально недоумевал. Ведь у молодой ведьмы никого не было, Брайан расспрашивал об этом других своих коллег, да и за пределы Хогвартса девушка выбиралась крайне редко. А раз у нее нет никакого бойфренда, почему Гермиона не хочет с ним встречаться? Он ей не нравится?

— Потому что… — девушка мучительно пыталась что-то придумать. Разумеется, она могла сказать правду, что у нее уже кое-кто имеется, но Грейнджер не была уверена, что этот «кое-кто» согласен на раскрытие их отношений обществу. А в том, что назвать имя своего мужчины Брайану придётся — сомнений не было, слишком решительно был настроен маг. — Ты не нравишься профессору МакГонагалл! — вспомнив неодобрительные взгляды, которые бросал уважаемый декан Гриффиндора на нового коллегу, заявила Гермиона. Отмазка была глупой, но, кажется, подействовала.

— Минерве?! — изумился неотразимый блондин. — Но причем здесь она? Какое значение имеет симпатия этой… уважаемой особы ко мне, ведь я тебе должен нравиться? — щуря свои колдовские зелёные глазища спросил Брайана.

— Большое значение имеет ее отношение к тебе! — очень уверенно заявила Гермиона. — За все мое обучение в Хогвартсе, Минерва хорошо ко мне относилась, помогала, всегда находила правильные слова. Я очень доверяю ее мнению! Не хочу ее разочаровывать, — сказала Грейнджер и перевела дух. То, что она говорила, было чистой правдой. Особенно, немолодая уже наставница помогала ей эти три долгих и крайне интересных года. Ведь МакГонагалл понимала насколько тяжело, только что вышедшей из подросткового возраста, девушке учить практически собственных ровесников.

— Кхм… ладно, — вдруг широко улыбнувшись, ответил мужчина. — Если отношение Минервы ко мне изменится, ты пойдешь со мной на свидание? — поинтересовался Брайан.

— Ну-у… — невнятно протянула Грейнджер, у которой совершенно не было желания обещать что-либо этому… блондину.

— Вот и замечательно! — радостно воскликнул Ловкуст, видимо расценив ее тихое неразборчивое бормотание за положительный ответ. — Увидимся за ужином, Гермиона!

Брайан развернулся и направился к выходу из классной комнаты, оставляя молодую преподавательницу в смятении. Уже выйдя из класса, новый учитель ЗОТИ встретился с профессором Снейпом. Вежливо поздоровавшись с коллегой и проигнорировав его подозрительный взгляд, Ловкуст направился дальше, строя планы по завоеванию сердца… Минервы МакГонагалл. Ведь Брайан смекнул, что иначе фига ему, а не Грейнджер.

Следом за зеленоглазым блондином из кабинета вышла Гермиона. Девушка явно была чем-то озабочена. Пройдя несколько шагов, она натолкнулась на Северуса и тут же поспешила улыбнуться профессору Зельеварения…

_Кузнец за Эльзой ходит_

_и лезет целовать,_

_«Нет!» — Эльза отвечает:_

_«Не позволяет мать._

_Милая муттер_

_мне почему-то,_

_не позволяет тебя целовать!»._

_oOo_

Светловолосый и зеленоглазый мужчина быстро шел темными коридорами Хогвартса. На улице уже царила ночь, но это его не сильно волновало. На лице нового профессора ЗОТИ красовалась довольная улыбка, а рука, находящаяся в кармане темной мантии, сжимала небольшой флакончик. Прозрачная жидкость весело плескалась в темной стеклянной емкости. Это было оружие, очень мощное оружие против некоторых особенных старых леди! Брайан несколько дней ломал голову, думая, как навязать хорошие отношения с деканом Гриффиндора. А вчера ему повезло, блондин узнал об анимагической форме женщины — кошке. Вот и обнаружилась возможная слабость профессора МакГонагалл.

В другой руке мужчины красовалась баночка с совершенно обычным зеленым чаем. Он был довольно вкусным, Рай иногда пил его после рабочего дня, дабы успокоить свои расшатанные подрастающим поколением нервишки. Молодые люди в этой школе вообще были странные: с одной стороны воспитанные, а с другой — очень наглые. Молодому и привлекательному профессору приходилось отбивать уже не одну атаку юных прелестниц Хогвартса. Но ему никак нельзя поддаваться их природным, и не только, чарам, так как за связь с коллегой преподавателю еще ничего не будет, а вот за связь с ученицами светит Азкабан.

Теперь самодовольному профессору ЗОТИ необходимо было лишь пригласить Минерву на чай, а дальше — ловкость рук и никакого мошенничества. А то, что чай пахнет странно, так это такой сорт специальный, травки там разные. И в общем, можно очаровывать старую леди своими манерами, знаниями и всем остальным, что найдется в арсенале молодого преподавателя. Блондин с обворожительной улыбкой постучался в дверь личных комнат профессора Трансфигурации Минервы МакГонагалл. Несколько капелек валерьянки — и новое препятствие на пути к сердцу, а также постели молодой учительницы магических рун пройдено! Ведь Брайан Ловкуст всегда был упорным мужчиной, можно сказать даже упоротым, и никогда не отступал от цели, тем более, когда эта цель столь мила…

_oOo_

Это было прекрасное и необыкновенно теплое утро осенней субботы. Птички, которые еще не улетели по направлению к теплым краям, а предпочёвшие подольше задержаться в родных пенатах, радовали слух обитателей Хогвартса своим пением. Радовалась и молодая преподавательница магических рун — Гермиона Грейнджер. Впрочем, у девушки и не было серьёзных поводов для грустного настроения, хотя и появились некие опасения. Они не были связаны с новым учителем ЗОТИ, который ровно месяц назад пристал к Грейнджер со свиданием и предложением встречаться, нет. О том далеком происшествии шатенка успела уже призабыть, да и мужчина не давал поводов для беспокойства, не нарушал личных границ кареглазой. Опасения вызвало нечто совершенно другое — непонятные взгляды возлюбленного Гермионы Грейнджер, странные и очень тревожащие молодую преподавательницу взгляды. Они будто намекали девушке на страшное… но девушка категорически отказывалась думать об этом. Шатенка охарактеризовала всё происходящее ни чем иным, как собственным разыгравшимся воображением. Этому, несомненно, способствовал тот поступок, а Грейнджер скорее бы назвала это «проступком» Ловкуста, но и тот случай Гермиона предпочла вычеркнуть из памяти. Зря наверное, потому что сейчас чудесное, свободное от занятий, утро разрезал голос Рая.

— Гермиона, постой! — послышалось сзади, и девушке даже оборачиваться не пришлось, чтобы узнать кто ее окликнул. Грейнджер и по голосу прекрасно опознала «преследователя».

На мгновение девушка пожалела, что не осталась этим ранним утром в комнатах. Но она так не хотела будить его, что бесшумно выскользнула из-под одеяла, ведь она не могла спокойно лежать поутру в кровати! Нет, мисс Грейнджер необходимо крутиться, как юле, в поисках более удобного места. Только вот это, следовательно, нарушило бы чуткий сон мужчины, спящего рядом. А он и так поздно лег вчера из-за этих чертовых эссе старших курсов, которые проверял до после полуночи.

— Да, Брайан? — Грейнджер обернулась, стараясь удержать милую улыбку, появившуюся у нее на лице при мыслях о любимом.

— Пойдём сегодня в Хогсмид? — сходу лучезарно улыбнулся мужчина, повергнув коллегу в легкий шок. Правда, Ловкуст определил выражение лица девушки немного иначе, нежели простой шок. Он наклонился к лицу шатенки, и проницательно заглядывая зелеными глазищами в карие омуты прошептал: — Ты обещала.

— Я… — мисс Грейнджер не успела договорить. Не до этого ей вдруг стало, потому что на руки молодой учительнице запрыгнул рыжий желтоглазый кот. И дабы наглый любимец не упал, шатенке пришлось сделать шаг назад, выставив руки вперед — поймать довольно толстую тушку животного. В следующее мгновение, замерший как статуя профессор Защиты от Темных Искусств получил пушистым рыжим хвостом по лицу. С шипением, будто потомственный Полоз, Брайан отскочил назад, потирая глаза, которым досталось больше всего.

_Дам, дам, дам, я тебе по губам,_

_Что бы не лез ты ко мне целоваться._

_Дам, дам, дам я тебе по губам,_

_Вот полезешь, и тогда я дам!_

— Глотик! — возмущённое восклицание Грейнджер слилось со злым «Ты!» профессора Ловкуста. — Вы знакомы? — насторожилась девушка.

Конечно, ее рыжий друг детства спокойно бегал по всему Хогвартсу, но Живоглот не сильно любил показываться на глаза магам. На памяти кареглазой этот своевольный полу-низзл давался в руки лишь четырем людям: самой Гермионе, Гарри Поттеру и его невесте Джиневре Уизли, а также Северусу Снейпу.

— Да, — кивнул блондин, осторожно открывая колдовские глаза и потирая левую руку, которая заныла от неприятных и очень свежих воспоминаний. Проклятые царапины и укусы этого рыжего кошака даже спустя пол недели не зажили полностью, а свести их магией так и не удалось. Но плюс во всей этой ситуации был, Брайан явно стал «рыцарем» Минервы МакГонагалл.

_В тот вечер, когда Ловкуст явился к декану факультета Гриффиндор с чаем и валерьянкой, пожилая леди повела себя нетипично. После вполне милой беседы и нескольких кружек чая с особой добавкой, которым волшебники запивали восхитительно вкусное печенье. МакГонагалл как раз планировала протестировать его и тут такая возможность, ведь это кондитерское изделие так и манило женщину превосходным мятно-лимонным запахом! Затем Минерва решила продемонстрировать молодому поколению свою анимагическую форму. И все шло успешно, вплоть до момента, когда женщина не сумела вернуться в свой человеческий облик. Ничего не понявший улыбающийся блондин хлопал в ладоши МакГонагалл, восхваляя ее способности. Тогда женщина, которой видимо валерьянка, вошедшая в магическую реакцию с Népeta catária*, содержащейся в новых вкусных пряностях, ударила в голову, решила прогуляться по коридорам ночного Хогвартса. Как кошка сумела открыть дверь своих покоев для профессора ЗОТИ останется навсегда загадкой, но когда он обернулся к двери, она была открыта, а вот профессора Трансфигурации нигде не было. С добрых два часа Ловкуст искал старушку, как услышал жалобное кошачье завывание. Примчавшись на помощь коллеге, Брайан никак не ожидал увидеть огромного рыжего кота, пытающегося… кхм-кхм… оседлать профессора МакГонагалл в ее кошачьей форме. А та не сопротивлялась ему так уж сильно, что также прибавило немало царапин Ловкусту._

— Рай, — выдернула мужчину из воспоминаний Грейнджер, — я не обещала тебе ничего.

Голос девушки прозвучал вполне уверенно, а темные бровки решительно сошлись на переносице, заставив мужчину и сморщиться. Вновь почесав руку, он на мгновение поджал губы и сразу же обольстительно улыбнулся.

— Гермиона, — голос зеленоглазого блондина обволакивал, а легкая хрипотца вызывала толпу мурашек на коже, — как ты могла заметить, Минерва совершенно не против меня. Наоборот, мы подружились, — глаза мужчины загадочно блеснули, и он послал быстрый недобрый взгляд на зашипевшего вдруг кота, делая шаг к шатенке.

— Но… — Гермиона отступила на шаг, прижимая теснее теплую тушку Живоглота к груди. Страхи девушки, на которые она предпочитала закрывать глаза ранее, всплыли на поверхность, снова заставляя ее смолчать о том, что у нее уже имеется избранник, — это неправильно! В сборнике школьных правил Хогвартса четко говорится о запрете на личные отношения между преподавателями и учениками, как и между коллегами. В конце концов, это не одобрит наш директор, Альбус Дамблдор.

— Альбус? — мужчина нахмурился. — Брось, он понимающий старик.

— Возможно, он и спустит некоторые нарушения ученикам. Сделает некоторые исключения для содержания разных довольно опасных магических тварей, но даже у нашего добродушного директора имеется свой предел терпения. И я уверена, что личные отношения между профессорами переполнят чашу терпения уважаемого Альбуса Дамблдора, — гнула свою линию шатенка, хватаясь за эту отговорку, как утопающий за соломинку.

— Герм, — сократил имя девушки мужчина, отчего та передернула плечами, — нет необходимости кричать о наших отношениях…

— Нет никаких «отношений» между нами! — перебила кареглазая Брайана, делая еще один шажок назад.

— Пока что нет, — не стал спорить блондин, наступая на учительницу рун, как охотник, загоняющий добычу. — Но я предлагаю просто несколько раз сходить, в Хогсмид или еще куда-нибудь, прогуляться вместе, присмотреться друг к другу…

— Даже если мы будем скрываться, это не укроется от внимательных глаз профессора Дамблдора, — припечатала Грейнджер. — У меня вообще ощущение, что директор знает всё обо всех, — пробормотала она поёжившись. — И тогда это сильно аукнется кому-то из нас, либо же обоим.

— Хорошо, — зло выдохнул мужчина, неожиданно вставая на месте и прекращая наступать на бедную преподавательницу магических рун. — В таком случае, поговорим позже, когда Альбус не будет против отношений между профессорами, и мы нормально сходим на свидание, — нехорошо сверкнув зелеными глазами и послав уничтожающий взгляд рыжему коту, который не прекращал щериться на блондина, Рай резко обернулся и направился вперед по коридору.

Мисс Грейнджер перевела дыхание и облегченно выдохнула, заметив, как фигура профессора ЗОТИ скрылась за поворотом. А в следующую секунду шатенка чуть не поседела, услышав отдаленный голос Брайана «Доброго утра, профессор Снейп!». Желтоглазый кот, удобно устроившийся на руках хозяйки, пожалел, что не спрыгнул с насиженного места. Грейнджер в нервном движении вновь прижала любимца ближе к себе, лишая его доступа к кислороду, когда из-за поворота, где некоторое время назад скрылся Ловкуст, вышел Северус Снейп. Под глазами мужчины были легкие темные круги от недосыпа — он все-таки проснулся слишком рано, а черные сальные волосы были немного взъерошены.

_«Договорюсь я с мамой,_

_любовь мне подари!», —_

_а Эльза отвечает:_

_«С отцом поговори,_

_мой добрый фатэр,_

_коль не лень,_

_Схватиться может за ремень._

_С тобою целоваться_

_мне он сильно не велит»._

_oOo_

Идя по коридорам Хогвартса по направлению к кабинету директора, Ловкуст испытывал чувство дежавю. Ведь немногим более месяца назад он таким же образом следовал к декану факультета Гриффиндор с целью подружиться. Хотя сейчас и были весомые различия, Брайан совершенно не представлял, как подступиться к старому волшебнику. И в данный момент он сжимал в руках свое единственное оружие — упаковку с лимонными дольками. Помимо всего этого, Рай понятия не имел о чем беседовать с Дамблдором, а импровизация, как в случае с Минервой, казалась столь смехотворной и шаткой надеждой… Но мужчина был настроен решительно, крайне решительно. Его целеустремленность подзуживало воображение с воспоминаниями, потому что не стоило Гермионе являться на завтрак, обед и ужин в этой новомодной мантии! Теперь этот предмет одежды не скрывал фигуру носящего его человека, а наоборот, урезанная версия обычной черной мантии, как нельзя лучше, подчеркивала стройность тела и мягкие окружности бедер и груди молодой коллеги. Брайан сегодня так и не поел нормально, потому что все время мысленно видел Грейнджер без этих ненужных тряпиц в его семейном поместье, а точнее в личных покоях мужчины. Впрочем, Брайан был не одинок в вынужденной голодовке, что одновременно радовало, смешило и раздражало. Кто бы мог подумать, что хмурая и сальная «летучая мышь подземелий» Хогвартса Северус Снейп будет заглядываться на преподавательницу рун? Во взгляде жутких черных, как сама непроглядная бездна, глаз, направленных на мисс Грейнджер, так и мелькало неодобрение с похотливым желанием.

Внутренне учитель ЗОТИ веселился, прекрасно понимая, что старых нравов Зельевар не одобрял столь обтягивающей одежды. Но так же запрятанный мужчина в брюнете явно хотел молодую девушку, вот только, «какая жалость!», Грейнджер никогда не взглянет на старого, сального, тощего профессора. Если уж эта избирательная кошечка решила игнорировать столь ценное внимание красавца Брайана Ловкуста, то на фронте Северуса Снейпа война была проиграна, даже не начавшись. Но вот блондин, в отличие от бывшего Пожирателя Смерти, имел все шансы на победу — он так считал.

— Пароль, — проскрежетала каменная горгулья, сторожащая вход в пенаты Альбуса Дамблдора.

— Седой дементор, — наугад брякнул зеленоглазый мужчина.

На последнем собрании педагогов Брайан был не слишком внимательным, а его мозг категорически отказался запомнить новый, глупый своей абсурдностью, пароль к кабинету директора. Впрочем, в памяти четко отложилось слово «дементор», как и намек на полный бред словосочетаний. Возможно, волшебнику показалось, но в бесстрастном взгляде статуи промелькнуло удивление, а затем на него воззрились, как на недалекого ума человека. Горгулья осталась на месте.

— Эм… белоснежный дементор? — вновь попытал счастья блондин, а взгляд крылатой бестии смягчился. Будто говоря, что маг на правильном пути.

— Белый дементор, что ли? — подняв руки в беззащитном жесте, вопросил с отчаянием преподаватель, не найдя более синонимов и чуть не выронив свою вкусную взятку.

Статуя отъехала в сторону, предварительно бросив на него красноречивый такой взгляд. Не обращая на это внимание, Брайан проследовал вверх по лестнице к кабинету самого, пожалуй, странного человека в этой школе. После Сивиллы Патриции Трелони, разумеется.

— Мистер Ловкуст, — добродушно улыбнулся в усы и бороду седовласый старик, восседающий за директорским столом, — что вас привело ко мне в столь поздний, — взгляд на часы, где меленькая стрелка медленно приближалась к одиннадцати вечера, — час?

— Директор, — улыбнулся в ответ мужчина, нервно сжимая упаковку с угощением, казалось, будто проницательные голубые глаза старца пронизывают его насквозь, — мне здесь знакомый прислал лимонные дольки, — невпопад сказал Брайан, подходя к столу и кладя пакет на него. — Да вот только беда в том, что у меня аллергия на лимоны… цитрусы, — морозя всякую ерунду, выдуманную на ходу, говорит блондин.

— Правда? — Альбус довольно резвым движением притягивает к себе неожиданный презент. — Какая жалость, — качает головой он после утвердительного кивка преподавателя ЗОТИ, мысленно ликуя — не придется мотаться в город, чтобы пополнить кончающиеся запасы сладкого. Конечно, директор мог послать за ними кого-то из подчинённых, но мало кто из нынешнего педагогического состава поведется на его ноющие суставы и тяжёлые вздохи. Добрая половина из всех коллег могла пожаловаться на эти же недуги, кроме разве что молодых профессоров, таких как мисс Грейнджер и мистер Ловкуст. Или Снейпа. Но последний слишком редко вылезал из подземелий, а Гермиона… Альбусу явно не стоило заниматься аэробикой позапрошлым вечером у себя в кабинете, надев милый розовый спортивный костюм. Девушка вошла довольно не вовремя, но к ее чести сумела удержать невозмутимое лицо. Оставался лишь Брайан, который так удачно подгадал момент и поднял немного подпорченное настроение старика. Альбус Дамблдор бросил мимолетный цепкий взгляд на стол, проверяя, хорошо ли большой старинный фолиант прикрывает тонкую брошюру журнала.

— Что-то еще? — спросил директор, пытаясь скрыть свое нетерпение, что удавалось ему плохо. Новый, еще не изученный до конца, «Playgirl» так и манил директора к себе, пусть там и была печальная весть.

— Сэр, — Брайан запнулся, ненадолго задумавшись, — знаете, сейчас приближается праздник, каникулы и… мне совершенно нечем заняться, — в голове у белокурого красавца начал зарождаться некий «план». — У вас не найдется какого-то интересного задания для меня? Не хочу тратить время впустую, а так может смогу вам чем-то помочь…

— А дети? — поднял кустистые брови старик, тут же обламывая некую замечательную мысль. — Еще ведь не наступили каникулы.

— Альбус, — Ловкуст мягко улыбнулся директору, — я же не изверг и отлично понимаю, что у учеников с приближением Рождества все меньше мыслей занимает учеба. Сам несколько лет назад предвкушал каникулы и искренне ненавидел учителей, которые загружали нас знаниями к праздникам либо кучей ненужных домашних заданий.

— Н-да, — кивнул Дамблдор, и бросил невероятно внимательный взгляд на учителя ЗОТИ. Прошелся требовательным взглядом с макушки по носки, сверкающих чистотой, черных лакированных туфлей, оценил подтянутую фигуру и вернулся к симпатичному лицу мужчины. — У меня есть некая просьба к вам, профессор Ловкуст… Брайан, — тоже назвал собеседника по имени старец.

— Я вас внимательно слушаю, сэр, — радостно улыбнулся зеленоглазый блондин. Кажется, он нашел способ выбить разрешение на отношения между профессорами. Несколько, а может даже одна, выполненная невзначай, просьба директора Школы Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс — и все схвачено. Брайан прекрасно заметил волнение уважаемого Альбуса Дамблдора и мог смело предположить, что после этой рождественской просьбы, старик ему не откажет. Правда, Рай никак не ожидал такого задания, но что не сделаешь ради достижения цели? Тем более такой аппетитной!

— Итак… — начал директор, вновь мысленно ликуя. Разумеется, он не стал делиться своими внутренними переживаниями с коллегой, просто вытащил свой любимый журнал из-под фолианта.

Причиной, довольно сильного расстройства Дамблдора, было следующее известие от автора «Playgirl», в котором он информировал своих читательниц/читателей о подкосившей его главного сотрудника болезни. Прямо перед рождественскими праздниками самая яркая модель слегла с ангиной, как раз, когда редакция готовила особенный праздничный выпуск. Вследствие чего, если подходящей замены не найдется, этого подарка читателям просто не видать. Вот и волновался Альбус Дамблдор о своем новогоднем подарке, поэтому решил подрядить своего сотрудника на фотосессию. Конечно — это некрасиво, неэтично, но Ловкуст сам напросился на это, а посему блондин обязан страдать молча и покорно. Да и ко всему прочему, с учетом того, что большей частью целевой аудитории этого журнала с милым названием «Playgirl» были женщины, то логично было предположить: до окончания праздников красивого и стройного альфа-самца откопать неоткуда.

_oOo_

Рождественский бал наступил неожиданно быстро. Вот за окном уже лежат белые горки снега, а с неба падают, красиво разбрасываемые холодным зимним ветром, снежинки. На окне, возле которого стояла молодая преподавательница магических рун, прекрасной необычной вязью застыл морозный узор. Но шатенка не обращала внимания на окружающую ее красоту, лишь одинокая и полная луна на ночном небе сумела полностью завладеть вниманием юной красавицы. Даже симпатичное платье, неплохо севшее на стройную фигурку девушки, и восхищенные взгляды многих коллег и учеников не поднимало грустное настроение. Просто тот, для кого Грейнджер сегодня так принарядилась, был мрачен как сыч и ни одного доброго слова девушке не сказал. Что уж говорить о комплиментах? Он даже не пригласил ее потанцевать, а она, как дура, мечтала об этом уже несколько лет подряд! Девушка все пыталась понять, почему? Что происходит в последнее время с ее возлюбленным и их отношениями? Какова причина его возобновившейся замкнутости и как ей с этим бороться? Ведь молодая гриффиндорка уже не могла представить своей жизни без своего любимого человека, да и эту ступень недоверия, как ей казалось, они перешагнули уже давным-давно.

Сейчас в Большом Зале играла музыка, дети пили тыквенный сок, танцевали и веселились. За всем этим безобразием чинно следили профессора Хогвартса, которые немного пообвыкнув к непривычно громкой музыке, не казались ученикам такими строгими, как обычно. Более того, преподаватели, как это часто бывает на таких мероприятиях, позволили себе расслабиться, даже не заметив, что учительский состав на празднике не полон. Из шумной толпы выскользнула не только Гермиона Грейнджер, чем безмерно расстроила молодых волшебников, но и профессор ЗОТИ, вызвав дружный разочарованный стон слишком поздно опомнившихся учениц.

Позади задумавшейся о своем шатенки послышались торопливые шаги. Гермиона довольно резко обернулась, с замершим в ожидании сердцем и полными надежды глазами, взглянув назад. Не логично, ведь она не могла забыть, что тот кого она так сильно ждет, ходит бесшумно. Тем не менее, молодая преподавательница запамятовала об этом и тем большее разочарование ощутила она, узрев зеленоглазого красавца, быстро приближающегося к ней. Оно отразилось не только в красивых карих глазах, но и на миловидном личике девушки, что заметил ее нежданный визави.

Ловкуст с каждым шагом, приближающим его к молодой коллеге, был все довольнее. Правда, это довольство превратилось в совсем другую, отрицательную эмоцию, когда шатенка встретилась с ним глазами. Расхолаживание, которое он заметил, отрезвило блондина. Нет, это не испарило приличную дозу крепкого алкоголя, принятого им несколько минут назад, но мозг переключился в режим охотника — беспощадного хищника, до потемнения в зеленых глазах, желающего схватить свою жертву. Да и кого Гермиона могла здесь ждать?

Масла в горящий огонь внутри мужчины подлило и довольно сильное унижение для чистокровного волшебника, которое он испытал несколько дней назад. Придя по указанному директором адресу к небольшой писательской конторке, Ловкуст сам не знал чего ожидать, но уж точно того, что с ним сделали там… это просто было уму не постижимо! Блондин мысленно настроился на несколько фото в деловом магловском костюме или еще какой-то новомодной дичи не волшебников, ведь Альбус ясно сказал, Брайан будет фото-моделью. Профессор ЗОТИ в общем представлял себе, в чем заключается работа таких людей — демонстрации на своем, несомненно красивом, теле дизайнерских предметов гардероба… но плавки?! Даже он, волшебник, который вполне терпимо относится к магловским выходкам с электроникой, никогда бы в жизни не надел нечто подобное! К тому же, как летний плавательный костюм мужчин причастен к зиме и Рождеству? Этого преподаватель Хогвартса никак не мог понять, но упрямость и маячивший образ кареглазой шатенки, которая все это время одевала облегающую короткую мантию, не дали ему сбежать. Он выстоял все это унижение, и только сегодня, когда сияющий, как новенький галеон Дамблдор подошел к нему с благодарностью, понял, что сделал это не зря. Разрешение вместе с расположением старого волшебника были получены, осталось лишь последним штрихом сообщить об этом Грейнджер.

Правда, услышав о «радостном известии», шатенка не обрадовалась. Ее охватило отчаяние и злость. Почему этот пижон никак не может понять, что его непревзойденное внимание совершенно не требуется преподавательнице рун? Но высказаться печальная красавица не успела, потому что подошедший к жертве зеленоглазый блондин не был сдерживаем общими моральными принципами и воспитанием, это всё снесли горячительные напитки. Мужчина резко и решительно склонился к лицу с вздёрнутым носиком, дыша перегаром, попытался поцеловать деву, пленившую его сердце и разум. Но — не тут-то было. Пощечина обожгла левую щеку Брайана, а правая ладонь Гермионы приятно заныла от сильного и хлесткого удара. Немного запозднившаяся пощечина, надо было дать ее ему гораздо раньше, подумала девушка, это бы сразу расставило все точки над «i», но всё серьезных поводов не находилось.

_Дам, дам, дам, я тебе по губам,_

_Что бы не лез ты ко мне целоваться._

_Дам, дам, дам я тебе по губам,_

_Вот полезешь и тогда я дам._

— Грейнджер, — прорычал мужчина невнятно и навалился на девушку всем своим немалым весом, пытаясь перехватить ее руки.

— Ловкуст, возьми себя в руки! — прикрикнула на пьяного коллегу шатенка, изо всех сил пытаясь вывернуться из неприятных стальных объятий. Дышать Гермионе становилось все тяжелее, но благоразумная и добродушная гриффиндорка понимала, что Рай пьян и не контролирует собственные действия,по крайней мере, с полной ответственностью. Только это останавливало ее правую руку, в которой уже была крепко и надежно зажата палочка из виноградной лозы. Но это осознание продержалось недолго, а выдержка преподавательницы магических рун кончилась, когда она почувствовала нечто твердое, упирающееся ей выше талии в живот.

— Брайан! — взвизгнула мисс Грейнджер, перейдя почти на ультразвук.

— Хватит ломаться, — совсем не по-джентльменски, и тем более не по-аристократически, просипел пьяный в хлам, но от этого не менее сильный мужчина.

Поток стихийной магии от немного испугавшейся кареглазой шатенки отбросил зеленоглазого красавца на несколько шагов назад. Сейчас, обычно ухоженный, блондин совершенно не походил на себя, песочного цвета волосы растрепаны, лицо покраснело отвратительными багровыми пятнами и с бисеринами пота на лбу, а колдовские зеленые глаза лихорадочно блестят. Также прекрасное некогда лицо, снящееся многим старшекурсницам в сновидениях романтического, и не только, характера, было перекошено от гнева, а на щеках отчетливо виднелись перекатывающиеся желваки. Страшное зрелище, вот и мисс Грейнджер испугалась, выставив палочку вперед, девушка приготовилась выпустить какое-нибудь банальное проклятье на подобие «Петрификус Тоталус**» или «Конфундо***», но ее опередили.

— Мобиликорпус! — тело блондинистого профессора взмыло вверх, подвешенное за лодыжку, — Экспеллиармус, — холодно произнес все тот же голос с легкой хрипотцой и палочка, запрятанная в недрах черного костюма Ловкуста, оказалась в руках «Ужаса всея Хогвартса».

_Папа не против, мама не против -_

_и наступает радостный миг!.._

_«Ты не со всеми договорился,_

_вот он, кстати, и подходит -_

_мой муженёк-мясник!»_

— Северус, — тихо и облегченно выдохнула Гермиона, прислонившись к подоконнику талией.

— Опустите меня на землю! — прошипел профессор ЗОТИ, краснея еще больше.

— Силенцио, — новым взмахом черной палочки Снейп заставил блондина замолчать. Затем его черные, как самая непроглядная ночь глаза устремились к шатенке, а та, вместо ожидаемого Брайаном испуга, улыбнулась брюнету. Сам блондин, встреться с таким взглядом где-нибудь в темном переулке и не вспомнив о палочке, отдал бы все деньги и драгоценности, а затем, проклиная все на чем свет стоит, вручную отстирывал промокшие штаны. Впрочем, улыбка кареглазой исчезла, а лицо выразило чувство вины и раскаяния, когда мужчина спросил:

— И как это понимать?

— Сев… — дрожащим голосом повторила имя брюнета Гермиона, более девушка ничего не могла из себя выдавить. Странные спазмы пережали ей горло, а на глаза начали наворачиваться соленые капли.

— Если он к тебе приставал, нужно было сразу сказать мне, — процедил Снейп, делая недовольную мину. — Гермиона, почему ты мне ничего не сказала? Или ничего не сказала о том, что у тебя есть я? — с горестной обидой в голосе спросил брюнет.

— Я просто не знала, — из больших карих глаз все-таки брызнули слезы, шатенка всхлипнула. Слова любимого острыми лезвиями прошлись по живому сердцу, а собственные мысли и чувства по данному вопросу начали рваться наружу. — Не знала, как ты относишься к этому... Мы никогда с тобой не разговаривали о наших отношениях, ты избегал этой темы.

— Как и ты, — резонно вставил черноглазый, плавно подходя к девушке. Ему не хотелось делать резких движений, в конце концов, палочка все еще была зажата у Гермионы в ладони. А он, Северус Снейп, как никто другой знал насколько эта красавица опасна.

— Я боялась, — созналась храбрая гриффиндорка, а затем, немного подождав, выдохнула на одном дыхании. — Боялась потерять тебя…

— Я тоже, поэтому и сторонился этой темы, милая, — подойдя к шатенке, произнес Снейп. Он коснулся пальцами опущенного острого подбородка и приподнял вверх, заставляя смотрящие в область его груди карие глаза встретиться с его взглядом, где плескалась обжигающая нежность, от которой Гермиона задохнулась, не веря, что ОН так смотрит на нее, вечно раздражающую гриффиндорскую выскочку.

Эти двое, Северус и Гермиона, напрочь забыли о Ловкусте, впрочем и Брайан, кажется, забыл о себе, смотря на разворачивающуюся внизу сцену. Хотя длилось это недолго — зеленоглазый блондин чихнул, разрушая волшебную атмосферу. К сожалению, чары немоты не смогли заглушить это его действие. Затем Рай грохнулся на землю без предупреждения, чуть не свернув себе шею.

— Прочь отсюда, — прошипел Снейп, пробирая ледяным тоном блондина до костей. — И чтобы я больше не видел тебя рядом с Гермионой, — профессору ЗОТИ, видимо, придётся стирать свои портки.

Брайан, которого накрыл животный ужас, в одно мгновение припомнил себе все рассказы о безжалостном экс-Пожирателе Смерти. И поспешно кивнув, подбирая с пола палочку, мужчина без угрызений совести и гордости (какая гордость, когда тебя прожигают бездушными черными глазами, словно сама бездна?) метнулся прочь.

— Миона, — темные глаза вновь вернулись к личику шатенки, на котором сейчас читалось удивление. Впервые в жизни у Северуса Снейпа не было подходящих слов, но сжав в ладони атласную коробочку, лежащую в кармане черной мантии, брюнет собрался с духом.

— Выходи за меня, — опустившись на одно колено, произнес Снейп, открывая синюю коробочку и являя миру кольцо, вот уже третий месяц тяготившее ему мантию.

Рот девушки беззвучно открылся, не один зельевар сегодня потерял дар речи без чар немоты. А мужчина, не став дожидаться ответа, решил добить девушку честностью.

— За эти полтора года я невероятно сильно привык к тебе, — тихо начал Северус. — Ты стала солнцем в моей жизни, как бы это банально ни звучало, — вечно хмурый профессор усмехнулся, но говорил он предельно серьезно. — И эти три последние месяца я очень боялся, понимая, что могу тебя потерять. А сегодня… Гермиона, я осознал, что не могу допустить твоего ухода к кому-то более красивому или симпатичному, чем я, — взгляд мужчины вдруг стал жестоким. — Я люблю тебя, — эти три слова дались Снейпу необыкновенно легко, впрочем, правду произносить довольно просто.

В коридоре повисло молчание, а Гермиона Грейнджер пыталась переварить все сказанное зельеваром. Но в голове крутились лишь три последних слова, а сердце стучало в груди как бешенное.

— Что скажешь? — две черные бездны встретились с карими омутами.

— Д-да.. — сумела выдохнуть шатенка, а затем более уверенно, с радостной улыбкой на лице сквозь ручейки счастливых слез, повторила: — Да, Северус, я согласна!

Буквально в следующую секунду молодая… хм… невеста повисла на шее своего возлюбленного, крепко обняв его руками и ногами. Совсем не заботясь о том, что голубое платье может помяться. А довольно сильные руки жениха обвили стройный стан шатенки. Крючковатый нос уткнулся в пышную каштановую шевелюру, вдыхая родной аромат. Счастливая улыбка озарила обычно хмурое лицо зельевара, когда влажный носик Мионы проехался по его шее, вызывая щекотку.

— Пойдем, потанцуем? — предложил Северус, немного отстраняясь от гриффиндорки и заглядывая в любимые глаза.

Ответом Снейпу был молчаливый кивок и кольцо с небольшим голубым бриллиантом, обрамленным белым золотом, украсило безымянный пальчик Гермионы. Профессоров и учеников этим вечером ждало сильное потрясение, а наших героев прекрасная ночь и шумная подготовка к свадьбе. **А что случилось с профессором Брайаном Ловкустом? Блондин понял, что он не со всеми договорился!**

* * *

*Кото́вник коша́чий или коша́чья мя́та. Известна специфическая чувствительность представителей семейства кошачьих (в том числе львов и домашних кошек) к запаху этого растения. При контакте с растением животное приходит в сильное возбуждение. Причём реакция наступает даже при малых концентрациях содержащегося в кошачьем котовнике эфирного масла — непеталактона.  
©Википедия  
**Проклятие полной парализации тела.  
***«Конфундус» — чары, применяющиеся как для причинения беспорядка в мыслях человека, так и для нарушения работы различных магических предметов


	2. По ту сторону событий

Черная мантия развевается за спиной подобно крыльям, испуганные ученики шарахаются в стороны, как стайки воробьёв, всполошенные большим сильным вороном. На тонких губах волшебника мимолётно мелькает глумливая усмешка, его боятся, а значит уважают. И плевать всем этим детишкам, которые гордость и будущее Магической Британии, что он — признанный герой второй магической войны. В последнее время мужчине кажется, что не только на это, но и на него самого всем наплевать.

Особенно ощутимо это стало сегодня, после окончания педсовета, когда директор Школы Чародейства и Волшебства Альбус Дамблдор задержал его, не дав и словом перекинуться с молоденькой очаровательной преподавательницей по Древним Рунам. А профессор Зельеварения, между прочим, очень спешил. Ему было жизненно необходимо перекинуться с юной учительницей хотя бы несколькими словами, фразами. Но ему пришлось упустить из вида единственного человека, на которого, лично ему, было не все равно, и которому именно он, Северус Снейп, не был безразличен. Девушка даже не заметила печальный взгляд зельевара, которым он ее проводил до двери. Молодая учительница, как обычно после педсовета, ушла в себя и свои мысли.

Пришлось взять себя в руки и с непроницаемым выражением лица слушать завуалированную просьбу директора помочь новому профессору Защиты от Темных Искусств с предметом, если тот не будет справляться. Обычное требование для Северуса, отозвавшееся в нем глухой злобой. Уже какой раз ему кажется, что Альбус над ним просто издевается. Как насмешка, каждый раз, сначала отказывает ему в должности учителя ЗОТИ, а затем желает, дабы он помогал неопытным юнцам занявшим его место!

Раздражение так и норовило пробиться сквозь напускное безразличие, но у него не было намерений показывать свои истинные чувства. Дамблдор — это не та компания, в которой подобное позволительно и простительно, старый интриган и так достаточно видел эмоций Снейпа, достаточно ими играл, используя экс-Пожирателя Смерти зачастую вслепую. Поэтому необходимо срочно успокоиться, дабы железный самоконтроль и выдержка не дали трещину. Нужно подумать о чем-то приятном, например о том, что сегодня ему обещали вечерний сюрприз. Мужчина и сам приготовил подарок для любимой, но сначала надо приготовить романтический ужин и, самое главное, пригласить возлюбленную. Снейп представил, как красивые большие карие глаза расширятся еще больше, в них мелькает мучительный вопрос, предвкушение, радость и в конце нежность, направленная исключительно на него.

Встретившись с пронзительными голубыми глазами, как обычно загадочно мерцавшими за дурацкими половинками очков, вместо воображаемых карих омутов, Снейп вынырнул из грёз. Собрался с мыслями, вспомнил, что от него хотят и выдал уверенно: «Нет.». Он не будет больше помогать кому-то за просто так, у Северуса есть свои дела, более важные и радостные — личные. Категоричный ответ обескуражил директора, но был воспринят спокойно и как всегда доброжелательно. Еще несколько минут поговорив ни о чем, зельевар молниеносно ретировался, сославшись на дела.

Хорошо зная расписание занятий бывшей гриффиндорской всезнайки, Снейп летел вперед, без сопротивления, подобно айсбергу в океане, преодолевая толпу школьников. Людей становится все меньше и меньше, а мужчина наконец замечает свою цель, да вот беда! Она, вежливо улыбаясь, входит в пустой кабинет вслед за проскользнувшим туда молодым преподаватель ЗОТИ. Снейп застывает на месте, кровь в венах холодеет, а глаза леденеют, становясь непроницаемо-черными, безжизненными, словно Бездна поселилась в них. Строить теории, обычно самые невероятные, Северус умел. Самая же предположительная теория на этот раз оказалась слишком горькой, вызывающей нестерпимую боль в груди, сжимающей сердце в стальных тисках ревности и предчувствия потери. Брайан Ловкуст, новый учитель в Хогвартсе, решил претендовать не только на давно заслуженную профессором должность, но и на любимую женщину. А в том, что Северус Снейп влюблен в гриффиндорскую заучку сомнений у мужчины не было, они развеялись еще полтора года назад. Просто истаяли в одно мгновение, как мираж в пустыне.

Дверь отворилась, а Северус понял, что из-за ступора пропустил всё. Довольный и задумчивый Ловкуст заставил зельевара скрипнуть зубами. Приветствие учителя ЗОТИ осталось без ответа, в отличии от теплой улыбки профессора Древних Рун. Мысли о романтическом ужине и приглашении выветрились из брюнетистой головы, а сам мужчина с замиранием сердца завел тихую и легкую беседу с возлюбленной. Напряжение и замкнутость Северуса явно не осталось незамеченным Грейнджер, но комментировать его состояние она не решилась. В немного давящей атмосфере прошел остаток дня и лишь вечерний сюрприз Гермионы сумел смягчить обстановку. Шутка ли, кожаный корсет, аппетитно подчёркивающий женские округлости и прелести? Неприятные подозрения бывшего сторонника темной стороны смазались и потускнели, хотя, пусть и легкая, опасливая холодность в его отношении к девушке осталась. Миона же старательно не замечала, что самый родной ей в мире человек непозволительно отдалился от нее, всячески стараясь, меж тем, подогреть его интерес к себе.

_oOo_

Повернувшись на бок и протянув руку к месту возле себя, Северус не сдерживаясь резко открыл глаза. Ему уже как полтора счастливых и лучших года в жизни не снились кошмары, хотя он даже не принимал на ночь зелье «Сна без сновидений». Впрочем, взамен ночным ужасам появился у бесстрашного двойного шпиона один самый сильный страх. И теперь, ежедневно просыпаясь, он проверял другую половину кровати, которую по обыкновению занимала мисс Грейнджер. Когда молодое и упругое тело шатенки оказывалось под сильной рукой Снейпа, он успокаивался, притягивая ее ближе к себе и вновь засыпая, но в те редкие случаи, когда Гермионы не оказывалось рядом… Он, как сегодня, вскакивал с тщательно и тщетно скрываемым страхом в глазах. Конечно, ему было известно, что с Гермионой ничего ужасного не случилось и она, скорее всего, ушла в душ или еще куда-то. Но! Опасений Северуса это не умаляло, тем более, что сегодня было утро субботы. Выходной день, а в его покоях Грейнджер нет.

Сбоку что-то, точнее кто-то поцарапал острыми коготками о дверь, отвлекая внимание зельевара. Мрачно хмыкнув «Видишь, твоя Хозяйка нас бросила», мужчина поднялся с кровати и отправился освобождать путь коту. Как ни странно, но с этим рыжим нахалом отношения у Северуса завязались самые, что ни на есть, хорошие. Живоглот оказался вполне послушным и понимающим полу-низзлом, который сумел запомнить нехитрые правила: мебель не драть, в лабораторию не входить и на нервы не действовать. В остальном «рыжее чудовище», как ласково называл любимца Гермионы Снейп, был нормальным котом, которого можно подержать на руках и погладить мягкую шерстку, с умилением слушая довольное урчание.

Хотя был один случай с этим котом, который Северус до сих пор забыть не мог. Как-то накануне ночью, возвращаясь из Запретного Леса, где зельевар уже давно повадился собирать некоторые травы, он застал очень интересный эпизод из жизни в замке. Желтоглазое чудовище с шелковистой рыжей шерсткой пыталось… объездить кошку, больно похожую на профессора трансфигурации в анимагической форме. Последняя, к слову, была даже совсем не против, что сказалось на увеличении травм профессора Ловкуста, подоспевшего, как и многие благородные рыцари, не очень вовремя. Впрочем, он сам был во всем виноват, нашелся умник, полез разнимать котов с помощью рук! И на что магия ему дана, спрашивается? А детей он чему научить сможет? Совсем никудышные кадры на работу в Хогвартс Альбус принимает.

Правда на сей раз Живоглот повел себя странно. Вместо того, чтобы умчаться в неизвестном направлении, кот обернулся на застывшего в дверном проеме мужчину и, дёрнув длинным хвостом из стороны в сторону, вопросительно мяукнул. Риторический вопрос «И что это значит?» повис в воздухе оставшись без ответа. Тяжело и печально вздохнув, Снейп, вопреки здравому смыслу и ожиданию любого знающего его человека, неторопливо накинул на плечи черную мантию и вышел из своих учительских комнат вслед за домашним питомцем возлюбленной. Зельевар прекрасно был осведомлен о незаурядном уме кота, который еще во время учебы своей хозяйки раскрыл крысу Питера Петигрю и сотрудничал, как бы это ни было неприятно вспоминать, с Сириусом Блэком.

«Пойдём сегодня в Хогсмид?», «Ты обещала» и картина склоняющегося к Гермионе Брайана неприятным ожогом отпечаталась в сознании Северуса Снейпа. Нестерпимое желание запустить смертоносным зеленым лучом в одного блондинистого паршивца развеял Живоглот, так удачно запрыгнувший на руки хозяйки. Возмущённые восклицания направленные на умного, Северус в который раз убедился в этом, кота вывели его из ступора и он поспешил завернуть назад за угол. Выработанное годами умение в любой ситуации подмечать необходимые мелочи и моменты спасло Снейпа от поспешных выводов. Северус сумел заметить явное нежелание, а точнее минутную заминку, которую он так отчаянно хотел толковать как «нежелание» и, немного усмирив свой гнев, мужчина прислушался к разговору, с каждой минутой мрачнея все больше. Подслушивать — это некультурно и очень некрасиво, вот только, как бывший двойной шпион, Северус Снейп не видел в этом чего-то настолько уж ужасного. И конечно мужчине было отрадно слышать, как любимая, всеми возможными и невозможными способами, всеми правдами и неправдами, пытается увильнуть от «свидания», но… скажите на милость, какого лешего она не скажет этому щенку о нем? Не раз из пухлых губок молодой учительницы вылетали порой тихие, а иногда громогласные слова, что он является ее «самым любимым и родным мужчиной в мире». Так почему она не хочет повторить всё это многоуважаемому профессору ЗОТИ? Стесняется?

Они никогда раньше не говорили о том, чтобы вынести свои отношения в свет. Никто, кроме огненного комка шерсти, и не догадывался, что побитый жизнью экс-Пожиратель Смерти и героиня войны — пара. Тем неприятней было зельевару осознавать всю плачевность своего положения рядом с Грейнджер. А ведь всё начиналось более, чем хорошо, если не учитывать одного странного и откровенно напугавшего черноглазого брюнета фактора во время его ухаживаний за коллегой.

Разговор профессоров окончился, а Северус Снейп выдохнул. Редко, когда на него находило отчаяние и он бездействовал, но сейчас… Глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув он повернулся к выходившему из-за угла Брайану, прожигая блондина злобным взглядом. Ушедший же в свои мысли, Ловкуст взгляд сей проигнорировал подчистую, чего в нормальном внимательном и вменяемом состоянии сделать не сумел бы, и лишь поприветствовал Снейпа. Оценив выдержку учителя ЗОТИ, зельевар направился к бледной Гермионе, делая вид, будто бы не слышал недавнего разговора. Вполне беспечный вид удержать он смог и встреча с любимой, как и последующий совместный завтрак в его покоях, прошли просто отлично. К сожалению, удерживать непринуждённое настроение долго не получилось. На его выдержке сказывалось томительно долгое ожидание, страх и тревожное предчувствие. Да, он боялся. Опасался того, что вот сейчас Гермиона скажет ему всю горькую правду, что нашла другого, помоложе, покрасивее, подобрее и уйдет. А Северус считал себя слишком благородным, чтобы портить будущее счастье любимой девушке, он и так урвал своего личного «счастья» столь много… и продолжал пользоваться моментом.

Тем более, его заставляли хмуриться все искренние старания Гермионы выглядеть лучше. Просто профессор Снейп знал — любимая старается не для него. Нет, конечно, она сама «отказывалась» от встреч с Ловкустом, но Гермиона правильная до мозга костей гриффиндорка. Разумеется, она не могла пойти на свидание с одним, при этом встречаясь и спя с другим. Поэтому мужчина всё больше мрачнел, понимая, кого именно предпочтет молодая учительница рун. Хотя атласная коробочка продолжала оттопыривать карман его знаменитой мантии, он не пытался как-то повлиять на выбор Гермионы. Так, накручивая себя и заставляя Грейнджер нервничать, Северус дождался кануна Рождества.

_oOo_

Что настал час «истины», Снейп почувствовал, как только увидел поистине шикарное платье Гермионы. Чудесно подчеркивая округлые бедра и остальные прелести шатенки, оно вызвало у Северуса мрачный ужас. Не найдя в себе сил даже сообщить девушке сколь потрясающе она выглядит в нем, мужчина тем не менее, весь бал стоял возле мисс Грейнджер, просто одним своим присутствием отгоняя от нее всех подальше. Ловя странные взгляды карих омутов, зельевар взвинчивался всё больше. Но стоило ему всего на мгновение отвернуться, как Гермиона, буквально в прямом смысле слова, провалилась сквозь землю. Желание найти пропажу затмило и несвойственное «благородство» Северуса, и неизменно твердое решение не вмешиваться. Все-таки, похожее исчезновение непревзойденного профессора ЗОТИ для всей слабой половины учащихся Хогвартса тоже нельзя было пропусти… точнее не услышать.

Исхоженные за столько лет привычные коридоры замка приветливо открывали свои объятия и тайны зельевару. Спустя всего лишь каких-то несколько минут он застал их. Голубков. Хотя, если быть дотошным и дословным, каким предпочитал быть этот мрачный мужчина, так он подумал только в первое мгновение, потому что уже во второе он заподозрил неладное, а в третье из палочки сорвалось смехотворное детское заклятие, впрочем, подобного для жалкого профессора Защиты от Темных Искусств было достаточно.

Его имя, произнесенное с таким облегчением и радостью, не могло не вызвать ликование в душе профессора Снейпа. А какое удовольствие и удовлетворение брюнет получил заткнув рот сопернику? Словами не описать! Впрочем, умерив свой пыл мужчина сосредоточил всё свое внимание на Гермионе, тихо и строго спросив:

— И как это понимать?

Неразборчивое ответное бормотание Северуса ничуть не впечатлило. Медленно подходя к любимой, он продолжал сыпать вопросами, попутно выплескивая всё, что накипело и тревожило его. Ответ, как и слезы Гермионы обескуражили, потому что были зеркальным отражением его собственного мнения. Профессора зельеварения накрыла радость, полностью поглощая любые страхи. Правда, демонстрировать свои эмоции Северус не спешил, несмотря на охватившую его уверенность. Впрочем, настоящие чувства все равно пробивались наружу в выражении глаз, когда он осторожно приподнимал головку Гермионы.

К сожалению, некую идиллию разрушил этот проклятый Ловкуст, хотя злость Снейп тут же спустил. И вновь, ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие получил зельевар, прогоняя мнимого «соперника» прочь. Предупреждение вырвалось из его тонких уст само, но оно было правильным, и по сему сам Снейп не жалел о нем. Вот только долго торжествовать времени не было, и на мгновение судорожно вздохнув, Северус решился. Но если быть точнее, решился он еще три месяца назад, когда купил прелестное колечко для своей избранницы. Только кто же знал, что все обернется подобным сыр-бором?

Предложение руки и сердца Северус произносил с затаённым страхом, незаметно даже для себя задержав дыхание. Но он не сумел долго молчать, пока Гермиона пыталась выдавить из себя ответ, судорожно осмысливая ситуацию. Мягкий баритон Снейпа спокойно и уверенно разрезал тишину, каждым словом заставляя сердечко радостно замирать и сладко ёкать. Конечно, у Северуса были некоторые опасения из-за собственных, не сильно обдуманных, слов. Гриффиндорская львица была свободолюбивым существом, некогда решившей даже бороться за права домашних эльфов, и притязания слизеринского декана на ее полную независимость могли спугнуть девушку. Вот только Снейп был обязан рассказать Мионе все без утайки и прикрас, чтобы она сумела понять, насколько важна стала для него, как глубоко вошла в его жизнь, душу и сердце.

Шепот с заиканием немного смутили Снейпа, но последовавший уверенный и счастливый возглас Гермионы убедил в ее собственном желании быть с ним. Поймавший в объятия свою невесту Северус был безмерно доволен, отчего его лицо украсила блаженная улыбка довольного кота, который вылакал миску сливок, а в запасе имел еще целую сметанную фабрику. Приглашение на танцы было, как показалось мужчине, вполне естественным продолжением вечера, а сверкающее драгоценным камнем кольцо на безымянном пальце любимой казалось чудесным знаком — «моя».

Усмехнувшись необыкновенно собственническим мыслям, Северус с удовольствием подумал о завтрашнем утре, когда ему совиной почтой доставят уникальный рождественский выпуск «Playgirl». Прилагающееся к нему письмо для Альбуса Д. он будет хранить с особой тщательностью. А далее дело за малым, сделать несколько копий журнала с помощью магии и анонимно подарить коллегам и ученицам, они точно оценят. Но если и это не поможет устранить из замка недоразумение, взятое в этом году в преподаватели Защиты от Темных Искусств, не велика беда. На худой конец, у Мастера Зелий всегда найдется несколько ядов не смертельного, но крайне неприятного действия.

Выходя из коридора, ставшего местом действия самых необычных сцен, которые только могли произойти в стенах Хогвартса, Снейп продолжал раздумывать над планами выдворения из замка Ловкуста. Черные глаза неожиданно для себя заметили маленький четырехлапый силуэт, скользнувший в тень угла, успев рассмотреть кончик рыжего хвоста. Благодарность за сотворенный компромат на еще одного коллегу расцвела мыслью о рыбке, которой он обязательно завтра угостит рыжего друга. Мысли о коте перепрыгнули на хозяйку наглого животного и Северус лукаво скосил взгляд на лучащееся счастьем лицо своей невесты, крепче сжимая ее ладонь в своей.

* * *

А вот мидквел! Так как автор понял, что данная история не совсем… целостная, было решено написать эту часть. Особая благодарность моей замечательной бете, а также чудесному читателю Anastasia Green, которая не устает читать мои труды и всем тем, кто не поленился нажать «жду продолжения». Приятного чтения!

P.S. Хотите приквел к этой истории?


	3. За полтора года до событий предыдущих

Дверь во «Всевозможные волшебные вредилки» тихо открылась и в нутро уютного и очень шумного в дневное время магазинчика проскользнула женщина, с ног до головы закутанная в черную мантию. Впрочем, все ее ухищрения со скрытием своей персоны портила одна маленькая, но несомненно важная деталь — желтые глаза. Они особенно ярко сияли при магическом освещении, выдавая их хозяйку с потрохами владельцу магазина.

— Вы?.. — удивленно воззрился на позднюю гостью Джордж Уизли. После смерти Фреда он продолжил заниматься их совместным делом, в чем неожиданно, в первую очередь для себя же, преуспел настолько, что пришлось нанять нескольких новых сотрудников. К слову, помощники мужчины уже как час отбыли по домам и лишь рыжеволосый остался в магазине, проводя какие-то свои махинации с налоговыми бумагами. — Про…

— Мистер Уизли, — недовольно шикнула женщина, прерывая мужчину, чьи голубые глаза грозились выкатиться из орбит, потому что и голос был знаком близнецу, подтверждая давешнюю его догадку.

— Слушаю? — совладав с собой на удивление быстро, широко улыбнулся продавец, будто бы и не узнал клиентку. — Чего желаете? Шляпы-, мантии- и перчатки-щиты, Порошок мгновенной тьмы, Отвлекающие обманки… — начал перечислять самый популярный товар рыжеволосый, незаметно косясь на дверь. Через пять минут магазин с волшебными вредилками закрывался и он сможет спокойно выпроводить гостью из лавки. Без зазрения совести.

— Нет, — довольно резко и грубо, в своей обычной манере перебила посетительница. — Я сюда за… — когда нежданная и негаданная клиентка озвучила свои пожелания, мистер Уизли вновь не смог сдержать свое изумление, в отличие от неутолимого любопытства. Все-таки, за все время работы во «Всевозможных Волшебных Вредилках» Джордж понял такое простое правило, как личная тайна покупателя. Именно по этой причине ни завтра, ни когда-либо еще, никто не станет судачить о вечерней посетительнице одной из самых знаменитых волшебных лавок магической Британии и об ее дивном заказе.

Голубые глаза с лукавым блеском провожали фигуру женщины, а на лице выжившего во второй магической войне близнеца Уизли таилась ехидная усмешка. Клиентка хапнула флакончик с заветным зельем, лишь мимолетно прочтя название и быстро расплатившись — сбежала. Еще старые суждения рыжеволосого об этой желтоглазой женщине оправдались и он чувствовал полное удовлетворение.

Тем временем, в одном из карманов черной мантии покупателя-инкогнито, весело плюхалась о стеклянные стеночки голубоватая жидкость. На этикетке зелья большими буквами значилось громогласное название «Огненная страсть», а ниже несколько строк о мощи, термине пригодности и времени действия приворотного зелья. Не чета «Амортенции*» конечно, но точно получше «Целующегося зелья**».

_oOo_

Прозрение, а иначе назвать это и язык не повернется, наступило у Северуса внезапно, во время обеда за общим для преподавателей столом. Вот он выпил безвкусную воду и взгляд сам собой метнулся к сидящей рядом девушке. Из-под полуприкрытых век он наблюдал за ней, с каждым разом замечая что-то новое, нечто, раньше ускользающее от его внимательного взгляда. Хотя у Снейпа было достаточно времени заметить все изменения, произошедшие с его бывшей ученицей. Копна каштановых кудрей уже не напоминала воронье гнездо, при этом продолжая виться, напоминая собой волны в море, и небрежно спадать чуть ниже лопаток, не так давно, новоиспеченного профессора магических рун. Тёплые карие глаза, в которых не раз мужчина замечал острый, как бритва ум, светились неугасаемым энтузиазмом и верой в лучшее. Даже на него, самого противного, злобного и строго, как судачит молва, профессора в Хогвартсе, эта девчонка смотрит доброжелательно, пытаясь найти общий язык, вопреки всем пакостям, которые несомненно устраивают его подопечные змеёныши на ее лекциях, а также куче язвительных и полных желчи комментариев по поводу… по разным поводам, неизменно касающихся молодой преподавательницы.

Не мог, или просто не хотел, Северус Снейп замечать успехи извечной всезнайки Гриффиндора, а вот неудачи он подмечал с превеликой радостью! И указывал на них, брызжа желчью во все стороны, попутно говоря, как можно было избежать ошибки. Самое поганое, что зельевар видел, по выступающей на глазах Грейнджер влаге, насколько обидными были его слова, но не останавливался, пока не истрачивал весь запас своего язвительного красноречия. Впрочем, после того, как мужчина выплескивал собравшуюся в нем злобу за всю казалось жизнь, он начинал понимать всю гадость своего поведения и, как бы в это трудно ни было поверить, искренне раскаивался… мысленно. Тем более, после таких небольших взрывов, больно похожих на истерики, Снейп начинал уважать молоденькую коллегу, потому что она не только умудрялась выслушать его отзывы молча, сдержав при этом выступившие на глазах слезы, но и улыбнуться, как только мужчина умолкал, а затем, поблагодарив за «советы», гордо вскинув подбородок и расправив плечи удалиться. Таким образом, эта несомненно умная гриффиндорка показывала насколько выше она Северуса, что заставляло утихшую было бурю злости внутри мужчины вспыхнуть с новой силой. Исходя из этого, Северус Снейп бесился, так как некоторые поступали умнее его, и он с каким-то странным отчаянием искал новые поводы для придирок, чтобы так по-честному просто поговорить с Гермионой.

Вот и теперь, сидя и чувствуя себя натянутой струной, зельевар исподтишка смотрел на Гермиону, отчетливо понимая, что сложившийся расклад их отношений ему больше не подходит. Пора что-то менять. На память пришли более, чем полезные воспоминания о зубрилке, обожавшей редкие книги, и об хранящемся в его личной библиотеке множестве старинных томов. План в гениальной брюнетистой голове созрел быстро, осталось только его воплотить. Для этого зельевару придется собрать в кулак всю свою смелость и упорство, а еще капельку терпения. Так как мужчина понимал, что слишком долго трепал нервные клетки ведьмочке и за это надо будет заплатить. Хотя Снейп и возлагал надежды на большое чувствительное сердечко Гермионы и ее гриффиндорскую совесть, которая не позволит мучить бедного нетопыря, а также алчность к новым знаниям, которую Грейнджер проявляла в период своего ученичества. Положившись на прирожденное слизеринское коварство, капельку харизмы и кроху возможной привлекательности, Северус решился заговорить с учительницей рун.

— Мисс Грейнджер, — заставив вздрогнуть шатенку, тихо позвал Снейп. Выругавшись мысленно из-за реакции красавицы, мужчина тем не менее решил не сдаваться, — Слышал, вас интересовал рукописный талмуд «Единороги и их толкование в рунах» Хевлока Свитинга? — немного скучающим тоном спросил профессор, когда его сердце застыло на месте, а под ложечкой противно засосало.

— Да, — осторожный ответ и не менее настороженный взгляд, вызвавший огромную радость зельевара пополам с облегчением.

— В таком случае, можете заглянуть ко мне вечером и полистать, — пожал плечами Снейп, сдерживая необыкновенно широкую, шальную и необычную для мужчины улыбку, — если хотите.

— Правда? — широко распахнутые карие глазища, полные неверия, стали отличной наградой для Северуса. — Профессор Снейп, я с радостью!..

Никто из разговорившихся вдруг профессоров не заметил темного, непонимающего и недоброго женского взгляда. Хотя, возможно зелью необходимо больше времени для работы? Кто сказал, что результат будет мгновенным? Просто нужно запастись терпением и ждать!

_oOo_

С того рокового и памятного для Северуса Снейпа обеда прошла всего лишь неделя. Пыл мужчины не только не поубавился, а совсем наоборот — увеличился. Конечно, он не мог нарушить весь свой образ мрачного, замкнутого, строгого, временами желчного и несомненно ядовитого преподавателя. Авторитет — это авторитет, да и разрыв шаблона Гермиона Грейнджер, как и остальные обитатели Хогвартса, могла не оценить. Но понемногу скидывать ледяную маску самоконтроля и бесчувственности, показывая искренние эмоции — запросто. Тем более, что молоденькая профессорша магических рун сама повадилась бегать к нему каждый вечер, «дабы заглянуть в очередную редкую книгу из его библиотеки», а попутно приговорить чай и сладости, лично ею же принесенные, за неспешной, невероятно увлекательной и поистине незабываемой беседой. Молодая преподавательница действительно еще долгое время не могла отойти после их ежевечерних разговоров, обдумывая их целыми ночами, вспоминая при этом удивительно открытого Северуса.

Сегодняшним вечером всё должно было случиться, как и в семь предыдущих. Ничто не предвещало изменений, пусть лед давно тронулся с мертвой точки и даже начал подтаивать. Просто именно сегодня они оба, Гермиона и Северус, капельку опаздывали. Он — потому что задержался в больничном крыле, выслушивая завуалированные просьбы мадам Помфри о потребностях в новых лекарственных зельях, которые зельевар, женщина в этом уверена, может сварить. Мысли, как бы потактичней отказать коллеге, всё чаще посещали его совершенно не светлую, а вполне себе нормальную брюнетистую голову. И чем думает, а самое главное занимается, глубоко «уважаемый» директор школы?! Альбуса совсем не заботит здоровье детей, если в здешнем лечебном пункте не достаёт самых обычных зелий, которые приходится варить Снейпу, пусть и используя школьный запас ингредиентов. Она — так как обязана была проверить все эссе и контрольные работы старших курсов, дабы на выходных иметь побольше свободного времени, которое профессор рун собиралась уделить… библиотеке Северуса Снейпа. Впрочем, лгать самой себе Грейнджер было затруднительно. Некогда гложущая, а затем утихшая огромная симпатия, к Ужасу-Всея-Подземелий-Хогвартса, больно похожая на влюбленность, вновь вернулась, чтобы впиться острыми коготками в свободное сердечко гриффиндорки. И это всё вопреки многим досужим сплетням о ее страстной и горячей любви к Рональду Уизли. Нет, этого рыжего олуха она действительно любила, но лишь, как друга. К тому же выбранная им профессия игрока в квиддич, лично Гермионой за «профессию» не считалась и была несколько… презираемой. Еще профессору Грейнджер удалось (читать как «пришлось») поймать несколько злостных нарушителей порядка, то бишь комендантского часа. Отбой уже давно прогремел, а ученикам, несмотря на то, что завтра выходной день, всё равно надо было высыпаться вместо того, чтобы шастать по коридорам замка, словно неупокоенные души.

Именно при возвращении в свои уже родные подземелья поздним вечером с Северусом приключилось ЭТО. Назвать подобное просто «встречей» язык не поворачивался, и оттого ужасней всё было для профессора зельеварения. Мужчину в прямом смысле сбили с ног и впечатали в стену, прижав к ней своим подобием груди.

— Ну же, не сдерживайся, — более, чем страстно прошептали в шею остолбеневшему от шока, неожиданности и смешанных (категорично отрицательных) эмоций зельевару. — Я видела твои взгляды за ужином, — отвратительно громкий шепот и, вызывающие толпу мурашек из-за щекотки, не менее неприятные влажные поцелуи в шею вывели Снейпа из ступора, но попытка оторвать от себя вцепившуюся (как клещ энцефалитный) преподавательницу закончилась фатальной неудачей. — Знаю, ты страстный и горячий… — в явном бреду с Ужаса Хогвартса пытались стянуть мантию, чему мужчина активно препятствовал, попутно стараясь оттолкнуть от себя спятившую коллегу. Та в свою очередь уверенная, что проклятое зелье наконец подействовало, не обращая внимание ни на что, захотела насладиться его действием. Слишком долго она ждала… всего.

В этой суматохе никто не услышал тихий «дзинь!», с которым пустой пузырек соприкоснулся с каменным полом. Он покатился в сторону, неосторожно выпихнутый в процессе небольшой борьбы из не глубокого кармана женской преподавательской мантии, остановившись в углу, укрытом от людских глаз тенью.

Лучшего момента, чтобы явиться на шум, а вообще ей просто было по дороге к комнатам Снейпа, Гермиона разумеется не нашла. Зычное «Что за?!» угомонило слетевшую с катушек женщину, заставив замереть. Поза, в которой застала коллег профессор рун была более, чем красноречива, да и занятие… Из открывшегося было рта Северуса не успело вылететь ни единого звука, Грейнджер всегда умела тараторить, как никто другой. Неразборчивое «Извинитечтопотревожила!» было услышано мужчиной только из-за эха, а также превосходного слуха. Зрение у него было, к слову, не хуже, и выступившую влагу на ресницах, стоявшей не столь далеко, Гермионы заметить сумел.

Быстро развернувшись на невысоких каблуках, героиня магической войны сорвалась с места, на ходу смаргивая слезы и пропуская все брошенные ей вдогонку фразы. Своих чувств в тот момент девушка описать не смогла бы, но острая боль в девичьем сердечке непрозрачно намекала на не «простую влюбленность» молодой особы. Как только умудрилась, в кого и когда? — не сильно интересовало ее, более любопытными вопросами являлись другие: «Она действительно полагала, что эти вечерние посиделки что-то значат для Северуса Снейпа?» и «В самом ли деле она думала о том, что взрослый, чертовски умный, красивый и нормальный мужчина может быть один?».

— Роланда Хуч! — то ли рявкнул, то ли шикнул Северус Снейп, наконец отцепив от себя седовласую и желтоглазую ведьму, правда не без повреждений своего гардероба, но это такая малость! Тут же позабыв о ней, он метнулся в коридор, где исчезала молоденькая преподавательница. — Мисс Грейнджер! Гермиона, постой!

Растерянная, злая и брошенная мадам осталась стоять в коридоре, хлопая своими странными, и порой пугающими, желтыми ястребиными глазами. Уизли еще поплатится за свое чудесное и не работающее зелье, как и за её позор.

В это же время зельевар нагнал плачущую уже в голос коллегу. Остановив ее, развернул к себе и, не слушая непонятное бормотание, поцеловал, тем самым… успокаивая. Затем случились «объяснения» Северуса. Очень понятные, горячие и страстные, а еще невероятно бурные. Мало кто, наверное, ожидал такой силы и умений от Снейпа, но он с легкостью, которой позавидовала бы вся мужская (да и женская) часть замка, подхватил любимую на руки. Страх потери и радость от понимания: «Не безразличен ей!», смешались в бурный коктейль чувств со вкусом солёных слез на губах. Каким образом Северус добрался до собственных покоев, неся на весу Гермиону, не отрываясь от ее, вопреки не прекращающей литься из глаз влаге, сладких губ и не снеся по дороге ни одной вазы, которые так любил ронять Пивз, он и под пытками бы не вспомнил. Помнил лишь лязг железа от пары сваленных доспехов, а также радость подсознания — по дороге не встретилось ни единого живого и не живого существа, обитателей портретов в том числе!

Дверь в личную опочивальню Снейп едва ли не снес с петель, сквозь туман страсти открывая ее с ноги, теряя при этом рубашку, с помощью блуждающих по его плечам, спине и груди рук Гермионы. Что случилось с мантией? Без понятия, но с утра Северус обнаружил ее аккуратно сложенной на диванчике в гостиной, что наталкивало на определённые мысли, потери этой части гардероба в одном из коридоров и добродушных помощниках эльфах. Путь к кровати тоже не занял много времени у любовников, благо зельевар за несколько лет проживания в своих покоях быстро вспомнил, где она стоит. Хотя громкие стоны Грейнджер, несомненно, отвлекали профессора, который, впрочем, и сам прекрасно рассеивал собственное внимание, беспрерывно шепча ненужные заверения и более необходимые нежные слова.

Опустив податливое женское тело на темные прохладные простыни, Снейп залюбовался девушкой, отстранившись на несколько мгновений. Но желание его было слишком велико, что не позволило долго ждать. Мужские руки упорно метнулись к мантии Гермионы, наконец-то он мог стянуть с нее эту ненужную тряпицу, а потом еще одну и еще… Чуть ли не разрывая женскую одежду, Северус тяжело дышал, чувствуя, как желание затмевает разум. Никогда еще он никого так не хотел, а ведьма, казалось отвечала ему полной взаимностью, хныча от нетерпения и крепко сжимая бедра, ерзая под ним. Но вопреки собственному состоянию, он намеревался не спешить, слишком долго ждал, и теперь хотел насладиться этой близостью сполна. Поэтому, нависнув над Гермионой, Северус сорвал еще один жаркий поцелуй с желанных, и уже припухших благодаря его стараниям, губ. Затем спустился цепочкой поцелуев к подбородку, по шее к ключицам и опять вернулся к губам, чтобы легко поцеловать румяную щеку (хорошо видимую, даже в тусклом лунном свете) и склонившись, прикусить мочку ушка. В то время его руки мяли грудь, лаская соски, иногда опускаясь ниже к самому сокровенному.

Гермиона не отставала, исследуя мужское тело с энтузиазмом первооткрывателя и некоторым трепетом. Правда жар возбуждения тугим комком, скрутившийся в животе, и влага между ног мешали сконцентрироваться на этом крайне увлекательном и интересном занятии, но девушка справлялась. Для пары прелюдия длились вечность, хотя в реальности длились от силы не больше десяти минут. В очередной раз громко простонав мольбу Северусу, о желании продвинуться дальше, Гермиона сама притянула его ближе, обхватывая стройными ножками его бедра. Этого железный самоконтроль Северуса не выдержал, и почувствовав, как от переполняющей страсти темнеет в глазах, мужчина вошел одним глубоким толчком. Тихий вскрик Гермионы заставил его притормозить на секунду, а затем он начал двигаться плавно, тягуче, вновь мучая обоих медленными, неглубокими толчками. Грейнджер, быстро приноровившаяся к новым, неповторимым ощущениям и его размерам, принялась осторожно двигать бедрами навстречу, вырывая из груди мужчины глухой, утробный рык удовольствия.

Пик наслаждения любовники настигли относительно быстро, теряясь в незабываемых ощущениях и друг в друге. Еще не единожды за эту ночь они возносились к вершине блаженства, с которой вместе падали в Бездну, ни о чем не сожалея, ничего не смущаясь. Они так и уснули под утро, ненасытно изучая тела друг друга и крепко, словно боясь потерять, прижимаясь. Гермиона уснула первой в теплом и надежном кольце рук Северуса с довольной и счастливой улыбкой на лице, радуясь, что завтра или уже сегодня выходной день. Снейп же еще некоторое время лежал, накручивая на палец каштановый локон и вдыхая такой родной запах любимой женщины. В некоторой степени он даже был благодарен Хуч, ведь не увидь Гермиона в коридоре ту жуткую сцену, к этому моменту полного единения они могли бы продолжать двигаться лилипутскими шагами. Но засыпая, зарываясь лицом в гриву спутанных волос любимой, Северус пообещал себе больше возле сумасшедшей Роланды не ходить и наедине с ней не оставаться, мало ли что взбредет ей в голову в следующий раз? Впрочем, об этом мужчина волновался зря, так как мисс Грейнджер была благородной гриффиндоркой, которая как настоящая львица — своего никаким хищницам желтоглазым не отдаст никогда, тем более, если это любимый мужчина. Пусть ночью и не прозвучало громких слов и признаний в любви, но они оба были уверены — всё еще впереди!

_oOo_

А опустошенная прямо в кружку с водой Северуса Снейпа неделю назад бутылочка (ловкость рук игрока в квиддич и никакого мошенничества) продолжала, забытая всеми, лежать в уголке. И только утром ее обнаружит одинокий студент, заинтересованный названием «Огненная страсть», поднимет и внимательно прочтет этикетку.

— «Волшебный эликсир. Подходит для привлечения внимания желаемого объекта. Внимание! Побочный эффект: пробуждает сильные, но ранее скрытые чувства волшебника, выпившего зелье, на века». — вслух прочел развеселившийся адепт, неосознанно подтверждая тем самым подлинность «любви» своего профессора.

* * *

*Амортенция — очень мощное приворотное зелье. Создаёт безумное, непреодолимое влечение к тому, кто сварил зелье.

**Целующееся зелье — одно из приворотных зелий. Заставляет выпившего поцеловать того, кто купил/сварил это зелье, при настройке его конкретно на себя, вложив туда, к примеру, свой волос.


	4. Эпилог от недовольного брюзги

Сколь многогранен и многослоен может быть человек? Этого, пожалуй, не знает никто, но Альбус Персиваль Вульфрик Брайан Дамблдор был одним из самых ярких, а возможно и ярых, представителей второй категории. Вот и сейчас, сидя за праздничным столом в честь просто-таки невероятного события, невообразимого и исключительно невозможного, он мило улыбался в усы коллегам и другим гостям. Даже глаза его светились весельем и излучали счастье, пока внутри он терялся между яростью, злостью и обидой. Посасывая «сладкую гадость», как часто называл лимонные дольки уважаемый профессор зелий, он всеми силами пытался удержать на языке ворчливые замечания и вредные напоминания. Милый и добрый волшебник-старик, прямо Санта Клаус какой-то, этот образ нарисовали ему ученики и журналисты, и ему необходимо соответствовать, всегда. И никто не подозревает, что единственным близким сердцу седобородого директора является Хогвартс, его школа, дом. Ученики… всего лишь дети, которые в течение лет сменяются друг за другом, они почти безразличны Альбусу, а он для них сумасшедший идол сильного мага. Коллеги — это уже более серьезно, ведь некоторые из них почти семья, и Северус Снейп, до недавнего времени, был ее постоянной и неотъемлемой частью. Но всё в мире меняется. И вот неизменный Упырь Хогвартских Подземелий решает уйти со своего почетного поста, практически уйти из дома. А всё почему? Потому, что у него случился роман, служебный роман с гря… маглорожденной Героиней Войны, Гермионой Грейнджер. Если бы Альбус Дамблдор сейчас не сидел на их свадьбе, лицезрея жениха, одетого в извечные черные одежды и вышагивающую к нему невесту в воздушном белом платье — в жизни не поверил бы! Хуже пары не придумать и не найти на всем белом свете, но чертяки хорошо скрывались, даже он ничего за эту пару лет не заподозрил. От домовых эльфов также никакой информации не поступало, а то, что Снейп и Грейнджер в одночасье превратились в особо отъявленных затворников, право слово, никого никогда не удивляло. Каждый, рано или поздно, должен был им стать, но кто же мог предположить, что эти двое решат вместе куковать в подземельях? Знал бы он об этом… если бы он только знал… Ничего этого — Альбус обвел добрыми глазами стоящих возле алтаря людей и собравшихся не личных гостей — никогда бы не случилось! Одного из незадачливых (узнай он обо всем раньше, именно такими бы они и были) любовников Дамблдор просто попросил бы из школы, а второго загрузил работой так, что даже кончика ужасного кривого с горбинкой носа не видел бы! Тем более, директор никогда не разрешил бы отношения между преподавателями за такой маленький пустяк, что выполнил Ловкуст. Но что теперь гадать? В течение последних четырех лет школа потеряла больше привычных и почти родных для Альбуса учителей, чем в Битве за Хогвартс. Минус профессора Зельеварения и Магических Рун, да и профессор Защиты от Темных Искусств долго здесь, опасался он, не задержится. Одна надежда, что удастся уговорить Роланду вернуться из своего почти двухлетнего международного тура с «Пушками Педдл» в качестве тренера и вновь заняться наставлением несовершеннолетних бездарей, а то с Сивиллой дети совершенно разучились держаться на метлах! Ученики жалуются, что «стрекоза» уже в прямом смысле слова доконала их предсказаниями скорой смерти или падения — после такого к метле реально страшно подойди, не то чтобы взлететь.

Взгляд ясных голубых глаз устремился к бывшей коллеге, которая совсем не изменилась. Всё та же странная седая прическа-ёжик, те же острые и хищные скулы лица, а также незабываемые желтые глаза, из-за которых возникают нежелательные (в том плане, что у человека нет выбора, хочет он искать и сравнивать или нет) ассоциации с ястребом. Сейчас голодный и уверенный, порой даже самоуверенный, взгляд янтарных глаз был устремлён на новый, и еще не виденный ранее, не изученный объект мужского пола в дружном Хогвартском преподавательском коллективе. А профессор Ловкуст действительно сегодня выделялся, особенно контрастируя с героем сегодняшнего события и последнего десятка выпусков «Пророка» Северусом Снейпом. Брайан был одет в белоснежный, аж глаз режет, стоит лишь взглянуть, костюм, идеально сидящий на стройной мужской фигуре. Уж кто-кто, а директор, как и многие читательницы «Playgirl», телосложение аристократа оценили почти со всех сторон. Вот и Роланда занималась конструктивной оценкой этого слепящего добра, что от её более, чем пристального взгляда широкие мужские плечи вздрогнули и передернулись, а сам обладатель немалых, исключительно мужских, достоинств нервно огляделся по сторонам. Жаль, он так и не увидел Хуч — Дамблдору была любопытна его реакция, впрочем, сама мадам-адмирал не замедлила действовать. С грацией хищной кошки и соколиным выражением лица, когда эта гордая птица заприметила бегущего по полю беззащитного белого зайку, плавно поднялась со стула и двинулась к намеченной жертве.

От созерцания сюрреальной картины и подсчитывания всех возможных выгод, а также благ от такой колоритной парочки — если одна ускользнула, как песок сквозь пальцы из-под носа, второй это точно не удастся — Альбуса отвлекло покашливание. Как ни странно, молодая ученица-старшекурсница (каким образом она вообще попала на это закрытое мероприятие?!) обращалась не к уважаемому директору, а к сидящему не столь далеко от Дамблдора Уизли. Джордж, который тоже не очень вписывался в общую картину, представляя собой редчайший случай (единственный рыжий Уизли на территории школы!), также был удивлен подобным поведением юной особы. Но быстро взяв себя в руки, молодой мужчина обаятельно улыбнулся довольно симпатичной блондинке.

— Это ваш флакончик? — без лишнего стеснения спросило зеленоглазое счастье с ногами от ушей и, директору стоит признать, аппетитной попкой для любого, не обременённого отношениями, мужчины в здравом уме. Она демонстрировала прозрачный пузырек с интересным названием «Огненная страсть», что Дамблдор сумел рассмотреть благодаря своим «бесполезным» очкам-половинкам, где сразу возле выведенного красивыми большими буквами названия виднелась мелкая и еле читаемая надпись магазинчика «Всевозможных Волшебных Вредилок». С немалым любопытством изучая подошедшую красавицу, а не продукт собственного творчества, Джордж медленно кивнул, даже не пытаясь забрать бутылочку из девичьих рук.

— А у вас есть ещё? Вы бы могли продать мне один флакон? — впилась загоревшимся взглядом в мужчину студентка, глядя с какой-то затаённой надеждой. Непроизвольно длинноногое чудо сделало шаг вперед, уточняя на ходу, — Точно с таким же действием, — наивно хлопнув колдовскими очами, произнесла девушка-выпускница, если память Альбуса не изменяла ему.

— Есть похожий экспериментальный вариант, — склонив голову набок, загадочно улыбнулся рыжий Уизли. — И я даже могу отдать его тебе просто так, — улыбка молодого человека стала шире, тем временем в голубых глазах бесились чертенята, — но сперва, ты сходишь со мной на свидание! — выдвинул странное условие Джордж. Директору школы осталось лишь устало вздохнуть, он и предположить не мог, что харизматичный мужчина, Герой Магической Войны, будет таким способом заманивать девушку на встречу. Но это его мало касалось и волновало, как и изумление в зеленых глазках блондинки, поэтому седовласый волшебник поспешил повернуться, выискивая более выгодную для себя парочку. Он уже не видел заинтригованного и оценивающего взгляда ученицы, как и её уверенного кивка, после недолгих раздумий. И резко изменившегося взгляда выжившего близнеца Уизли, который выражал огромное сомнение, что конкретно эта девушка в последствии воспользуется новым вариантом «Огненной страсти».

Старческие, но от этого не менее ясные, голубые глаза вновь нашли мадам Хуч и ослепляющего взоры простых смертных профессора Ловкуста. Со стороны ситуация этих двоих выглядела очень смешно, и даже сдержанный на правдивые свои эмоции Дамблдор не смог сдержать улыбку, как и Брайан отказаться от бокала сухого красного вина, протянутого ему тренером «Пушек Педдл». Несколько невзрачных касаний рук собеседника у Роланды получились очень… значительными, что от каждого Рай вздрагивал и бросал взгляды по сторонам в явном поиске путей к побегу, то есть тактическому отступлению. Мужчина то бледнел, то краснел, а порой и зеленел, беседуя с часто излишне прямо прущей напролом мадам Хуч, бросая завистливые взгляды на мило воркующую с мужем миссис Снейп. Возможно и хорошо, что молодожены покинут Хогвартс, так как профессор Дамблдор сомневался, что ученики морально смогли бы выдержать двух профессоров Снейпов. Но мы отошли от Роланды и ее цели, а скорее жертвы, которая уже даже не пыталась рыпаться, буквально застыв на месте и понурив плечи, коротко отвечала ведьме. Меж тем, женщина с соколиным взором уже не только вцепилась в руку своего кавалера, а повисла на ней, заставляя мужчину склониться ближе к ней. В общем, Роланда взяла Брайана в оборот, что реально повышало шансы Альбуса уломать ее на новый контракт со школой, а это самое главное. Усмехнувшись себе в усы и бороду, Дамблдор поднялся. Неспешным, степенным шагом старик приближался к молодожёнам с целью поздравить их, дабы не выделяться из толпы гостей. Опять же, смотря исключительно со стороны, чета Снейпов встретила директора Школы Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс радостно. Правда, если улыбка Гермионы, в девичестве Грейнджер, была искренней, то бывший двойной шпион усмехался крайне натянуто, а в его отголосках эмоций Альбус уловил облегчение. Он рад избавиться от общества старика, любящего лимонные дольки? От роли преподавателя, что костью в горле стояла, как и все эти неблагодарные сопляки? Уйти из места, которое помимо того, что когда-то стало его домом, теперь ассоциировалась с кучей смертей, горой трупов и некогда позором Северуса? Как, однако, ожидаемы были желания его мальчика для Альбуса, хотя, и не кривя душой, неприятны. Он всё-таки относился к Северусу с особым расположением и теплом, а он променял всё, что имел, на гря… маглорожденную зубрилку и собственную аптеку совместную с библиотекой, откуда только деньги на это всё взял, спрашивается. Именно так планировали после свадебного путешествия в Италию устроить собственное будущее супруги, хотя в глазах Гермионы читалась сильная тоска по замку и детям, даже змеёнышам Слизерина. Так как мисс Грейнджер… миссис Снейп еще не научилась полностью скрывать собственные мысли, Альбус с легкостью прочел поверхностные, стоило бывшей коллеге бросить взгляд на замок. Северус оказался невероятно настойчивым и… рассудительным в отношении работы супруги. Как истинный Слизеринец, предвидя нежелание покидать свой пост в Хогвартсе, зельевар решил проблему быстрее, чем она возникла, а точнее стала ребром. В конце ему осталось лишь подытожить аргументы, самым весомым из которых был тот, что в Хогвартсе Гермионе может быть очень опасно в ее положении, а Северуса рядом не будет. Стоило же, тогда еще Грейнджер, заикнуться о том, чтобы Снейп остался профессором в школе, как она получила немного более развернутый и опасливый ответ — в опасный момент Снейпа всё равно может не оказаться рядом, так как замок довольно большой. После тихой истерики и нескольких унций выплаканных слез, которые Снейп выдержал очень достойно, не дрогнув, просто успокаивающе гладя любимую невесту по голове, Миона наконец согласилась, что в Хогвартсе оставаться рискованно и опасно в ее положении, а библиотека… Это же мечта! Находиться в окружении тысячи древних фолиантов, старых рукописей и новых книг, а дорогой супруг, если что, совсем рядом! С учетом того, что новоиспеченная миссис Снейп не могла долго ругаться с мужем или обижаться на него, к мирному согласию с собой она пришла довольно быстро. Ведь действительно, в школе учится много недоученных, обуянных гормонами подростков, некоторые из которых даже собственные выбросы стихийной магии контролировать не могут.

Пока Альбус поздравлял бывших учеников, а затем коллег и соратников, он не спускал испытующего взгляда с Северуса, будто намекая, что тот еще имеет шанс одуматься. Напрасно. Обнимая жену за талию, он смотрел холодно и отстранённо, а из-за сильных эмоций счастья и радости, столь необыкновенных для этого индивидуума, Дамблдору было не то, что тяжело, а просто невыносимо находиться рядом. Гермиона также «радовала» взгляд голубых глаз запредельно довольной мордашкой, и закончив с добрыми, от неискреннего сердца, пожеланиями старик поспешил уйти. Отойти как можно дальше от этих… предателей — в глубине души директора росла почти детская обида — чтобы мысли, вертящиеся в голове, не сорвались с кончика языка.

Окинув гостей прощальным взглядом, Дамблдор мимолетно отметил, что Хуч с Ловкустом исчезли, как и Джордж с той ученицей, чье имя он так и не сумел вспомнить. Заметь кто-нибудь, с какой гримасой на лице покидал свадебный прием Альбус Персиваль Вульфрик Брайан Дамблдор, в жизни бы не поверил, что это добрый, отзывчивый воин добра, так долго и упорно спасающий всех от Сами-Знаете-Кого. Просто краем уха, своим слишком хорошим на старости лет слухом, он услышал отвратительно милое _«Люблю тебя!»_, произнесенное шепотом Гермионы Снейп и его не менее счастливое _«И я тебя, милая моя…»_, разрушившие столь чудесный преподавательский состав. Подходящая же к молодоженам Минерва МакГонагалл, тоже, услышав тихое перешептывание голубков, расцвела и засияла, искренне радуясь за друзей. Да и к чему ей грустить, Альбус гадко усмехнулся в усы, если она с месяц уже бегает к какому-то коту в Хогсмид?

**Вот и сказочке конец, а кто дочитал — молодец!**


End file.
